A Mom's Fantasy
by smutgasm
Summary: Lily finally has the chance to fulfill her fantasy, only she has to go back in time to do it. PWP. Orgy.


**A Mom's Fantasy**

Background before you start: Lily and James Potter never died and Voldemort was easily defeated by Dumbledore. No war, Harry had a normal childhood. Okay, continue.

Lily Evans Potter smiled as she held the time turner in her hand. She had finally gotten ahold of one and she knew exactly what she was going to do with it. She has had a fantasy ever sense she was a third year in Hogwarts and now at age thirty-eight she was finally going to accomplish it. She checked over her outfit and smiled before stringing the time-turner around her neck and turning it back years. She appeared in the Hogwarts corridor of her seventh year of school. She knew exactly where the boys would be hanging out, hurrying up to the Room of Requirement she asked for The Marauders three times before the door appeared and she hurried in. Five boys of seventeen looked up from their game of exploding snap. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank Longbottom all stared at the woman who had just entered their hideout.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked as all five boys stood up to stare at her.

"I'm Lily, except from the future and I've always had a fantasy of being fucked by all of you and now is the time for it to come true," she said boldly before dropping the trench coat she was wearing. The boy's cocks stood immediately to attention when they saw the tiny bra, panties, and the high heels the older Lilly was wearing. She had aged well with long legs, a tiny waist, huge D-cup tits, a long neck, and waist length auburn waves.

"I am not completely opposed to this," Sirius said as he began to stroke his cock over his trousers.

"Come one boys, give me your cocks," Lily dropped to her knees and opened her mouth. At that sight all blood rushed to the boy's cocks and they were no longer thinking with their brains. They shed their clothes at record speed and circled around the horny MILF. She grabbed Peter and Remus' cocks stroking them with her hands before Sirius thrusted his dick into her willing mouth. James and Frank jerked their own members as they watched the extremely sexy older Lily with cocks all around her. Sirius pulled out and James replaced him, bucking his hips into the warmth of her mouth. She could take all of them down her throat without even chocking and the boys took full advantage of fucking her mouth. The boys rotated around her and she took each of them willingly and with moans of pleasure.

Soon the boys were about to cum, and in order for them to last longer later she begged, "Cum in my mouth, fill me up with your cum!" she opened her mouth as the boys jerked their cocks to the arousing sight. They began to shoot their loads into her mouth, most of it landed in but some went on her cheek and neck. Once they were done she swallowed it all licking her lips, gathering the stray cum with her fingers and licking it off. With a smile she began to suck and stroke their cocks again, soon they were all rock hard again. They were seventeen year old horny boys after all.

Sirius grabbed her by the hand and pushed her over the couch before slamming himself into her pussy from behind. He began to pound into her, gripping her hips roughly as he fucked her hard and deep.

"OH fuck me! Harder, yeah! Mmm" she moaned before Frank shut her up with his cock in her mouth. He fucked her throat groaning when he felt her moan around him. She grabbed Peter and Remus' cocks in each hand beating them off as she was fucked from both ends.

"You are such a hot bitch!" Sirius groaned as he felt her first orgasm clench around his cock. James pulled her up and sat down in the nearest chair, slamming her pussy down onto his dick. She began to bounce and grind on his dick, her tits bouncing in his face as she moaned loudly throwing her head back in pleasure. Frank came up behind her and gripped the back of the chair in his hands before slowly entering her tight asshole. She groaned at the full feeling before both men began to pound into her holes. The other boys stroked their cocks slowly watching the sight of the older woman get fucked by their friends.

"Oh…mmm, fuck yes! I'm gonna…" she cut herself off with a scream as James sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit down making her cum around his cock. She was swiftly pulled off of the two cocks before Peters dick was stuffed down her throat and Remus was behind her slamming into her sensitive pussy. His cock was monster, probably due to his wolfish tendencies and he was stretching her pussy so good. She was screaming around Peters cock as he pounded it down her throat. The other three boys were stroking their cocks around her body in a circle, and soon they were switching. Frank was in her mouth, Peter in her pussy, and then again and again until she lost track of who was where and the amount of orgasms she had already had. Sirius pushed her down onto the floor and straddled her stomach, pushing her tits together he slipped his cock between the valley of her soft breasts. She moaned when Frank spread her legs open wide and slipped his cock into her abused pussy.

"mmm my god! Fuck me like a little whore!" she screamed as Frank began to slam into her cunt so deep and hard. Sirius was pressing his cock between her fat tits again and again. She grabbed Peter and James' cocks jerking them roughly as Remus turned her head to the side and slid his cock in roughly. Frank began to pinch her clit as he slammed into her pussy over and over. Sirius squeezed her nipples as he tit fucked her. She moaned around Remus' monster cock and roughly stroked the cocks in her hands. Frank felt her cumming for another countless time and groaned as her pussy clenched around his cock.

The boys ignored her loud moans when they threw her onto the lounging couch. Sirius got underneath of her and slowly pushed his slick cock into her tight ass.

"Oh fill that asshole yes, give me your cocks!" she screamed as he buried himself into her. Remus slipped his monster cock into her pussy, his cock was so big it felt like it was in her stomach and she screamed in pleasure as they started to fuck her roughly. She let her head fall back and James came up behind her head and slipped his cock into her mouth, his hand wrapped around her throat as he began to fuck her mouth. He could feel his cock slip down her throat with each thrust of his hips. Peter and Frank kneeled on either side and she grabbed their cocks beating them off roughly, her thumbs passing over the head and the slit at the top with every pass. Remus gripped her hips tightly, Sirius grabbed her tits roughly in his hand. James tightened his grip on her neck and the boys began to jerk their hips into her hands. Soon all six people were cumming. Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and her toes curled as her most powerful orgasm yet washed over her. Sirius spilled himself into her asshole and Remus with a loud roar into her abused pussy. She swallowed James thick cum and Peter and Frank shot their cum all over her stomach and tits. When the pulled out of her she gathered the cum on her body and licked it up, chuckling at the spent men. She grabbed her cloak and her time turner and slipped it on.

"Thanks boys, see you soon," and then she disappeared.

"That was weird…but awesome!" Sirius said plopping down on the couch with satisfaction as his friend hastily agreed.


End file.
